Art Gallery
This is a collection of official art released for Heaven Will Be Mine. All art was created by and belongs to lead artist Mia Schwartz. ''Promo Art'' Saturn_icon.png|Saturn social media icon Saturn2.png|Saturn banner HWBM.png|Saturn cover art Saturn Sticker.png|Saturn sticker (con-exclusive) ''Character Portraits'' Saturn.png|Saturn Pluto.png|Pluto Luna-Terra.png|Luna-Terra Mercury.png|Mercury Mars.png|Mars Europa.png|Europa Halimede.png|Halimede Iapetus.jpg|Iapetus ''Character Chat Icons'' SaturnIcon.png|Saturn PlutoIcon.png|Pluto LunaTerraIcon.png|Luna-Terra MercuryIcon.png|Mercury MarsIcon.jpg|Mars EuropaIcon.png|Europa ''Faction Emblems'' Celestial Mechanics emblem.jpg|Celestial Mechanics emblem Cradle's Graces emblem.jpg|Cradle's Graces emblem Memorial Foundation NSES emblem.jpg|Memorial Foundation emblem ''Mech Art'' OAMC.png|Mare Crisium IPSP.png|String of Pearls CSTKM.png|Krun Macula LS.png|Lo Sulci RT.png|Ronceveaux Terra Cockpits.png|Un-cropped shot of the Pluto/Saturn kiss scene ''Early Concept Art'' Concept art.png|Early character concepts LT concept 1.png|Luna-Terra concept art 1 LT concept 2.png|Luna-Terra concept art 2 LT concept 3.png|Luna-Terra concept art 3 LT concept 4.png|Luna-Terra concept art 4 H+LS concept 1.png|Halimede and Lo Sulci concept art Cockpits doodle.png|Pluto/Saturn kiss scene doodle diagram A concept.png|Mars concept art Europa concept.jpg|Europa concept art Asset thumbnails 1.jpg|Asset thumbnails 1 Asset thumbnails 2.jpg|Asset thumbnails 2 Baby pluto concept.jpg|Baby Pluto concept art Bridge Bunny Boy concept.jpg|"Bridge Bunny Boy" Mercury and Saturn CSTKM concept.jpg|Early Krun Macula concept CSTKM+IPSP concept.jpg|Krun Macula holding String of Pearls concept IPSP concept 2.jpg|String of Pearls asset concept IPSP concept.jpg|String of Pearls concept IPSP+CSTKM encounter concept.jpg|Krun Macula encounter concept OAMC+IPSP concept.jpg|Mare Crisium patting String of Pearls on the head OAMC+IPSP encounter concept.png|Mare Crisium encounter concept S+P+LT concepts.jpg|Various character concepts Saturn everting concept.jpg|Saturn everting concept Saturn expressions.jpg|Saturn script expression notes Mercury expressions.jpg|Mercury script expression notes UI concept.jpg|Asset interface diagram ''Screenshots & Assets'' S1.JPG|Demo Screenshot 1 S2.JPG|Demo Screenshot 2 S3.JPG|Demo Screenshot 3 S4.png|Screenshot 1 S5.png|Screenshot 2 S6.png|Screenshot 3 S7.png|Screenshot 4 S8.png|Screenshot 5 Art asset 1.png|Art asset 1 Art asset 2.png|Art asset 2 Art asset 3.png|Art asset 3 Art asset 4.png|Art asset 4 Art asset 5.png|Art asset 5 Art asset 6.png|Art asset 6 UIs 1.gif|Per-character UIs 1 UIs 2.gif|Per-character UIs 2 ''Shitposts'' Saturn Does It.png|Saturn Does It! Saturn Sonic.png|Sonic Saturn Saturn Gasoline Cup.png|Saturn pouring gasoline in a cup LT shitpost 1a.png|Luna-Terra shitpost 1 (Source: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia) LT shitpost 1b.png|Luna-Terra shitpost 2 (Source: Totinos with Kristen Stewart - SNL) LT shitpost 2a.png|Luna-Terra and Saturn shitpost 3 (1/4) LT shitpost 2b.png|Luna-Terra and Saturn shitpost (2/4) LT shitpost 2c.png|Luna-Terra and Saturn shitpost (3/4) LT shitpost 2d.png|Luna-Terra and Saturn shitpost (4/4) LT shitpost 3.png|Luna-Terra shitpost 4 H shitpost.jpg|Halimede... M+S shitpost.jpg|Saturn's really cool sleeve patch S desktop shitpost.png|Saturn on a Windows XP desktop I guess S lipstick doodle.jpg|Saturn and some Guaranteed-To-Get-Pegged lipstick S+LT cafe shitpost 1.jpg|Barista Saturn makes an attempt S+LT cafe shitpost 2.jpg|Barista Saturn is somehow eventually successful in her attempt ''Other Art'' A doodle 2.jpg|Mars A doodle.jpg|Mars D2y0ThvU8AAEhGI.jpg|Halimede(?) and Luna-Terra H butt.jpg|Halimede butt H doodle.jpg|Happy Halimede P+A 1.jpg|Mars and Pluto P+A 2.jpg|Mars and Pluto P+A 3.jpg|Pluto squishing Mars's cheeks P+A doodle.jpg|Pluto putting Mars in a thigh headlock P+LT doodle.jpg|Pluto and Luna-Terra P+S doodle.jpg|Pluto and Saturn S butt.jpg|Saturn butt S doodle.jpg|Saturn S+M doodle.jpg|Saturn and Mercury being Best Friends LT lumberjack 1.jpg|Lumberjack Luna-Terra (1/2) LT lumberjack 2.png|Lumberjack Luna-Terra (2/2) P gloomybear.jpg|Gloomybear Pluto P sonico.jpg|Pluto in various Super Sonico outfits S gloomybear.png|Gloomybear Saturn P+S croquette dragoon.jpg|Pluto and Saturn in the style of Croquette Dragoon Category:Behind-the-Scenes Category:A to Z